


History of Elibe: Nabata

by BuildGlines



Series: History of Elibe; Circa 1567 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: 16th Century CE, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildGlines/pseuds/BuildGlines
Summary: A written history of Nabata covering events before, during, and after the events of Binding Blade and Blazing Blade





	History of Elibe: Nabata

Nabata is a desert region of southwest Elibe, containing the remnants of an ancient nation that existed long before the scouring. The arid climate and constant wind create frequent sandstorms, which makes movement and life difficult. No nation lays claim to this region, as previous attempts to colonize this land have all met with failure. The most recent attempt was by the Holy Kingdom of Etruria, circa 1137. Etruria sent Achidan colonists in hopes their survival experience would help them endure in this harsh wasteland. Unfortunately, the colony failed to be self-sufficient from the hostile climate. Within two years, the colonization effort was abandoned, adding to the ruins of Nabata’s vast landscape.

Unbeknownst to most, Nabata is habitable. In the center of the Desert, the circulation of the wind from the Missur mountains in the south and the Aquelian peaks to the northeast skims this area. This has resulted in the creation of a small body of water, an Oasis. Not many people have seen this Oasis, as the storms of Nabata seem to create a wall around this Oasis, making entry into this area seemingly impossible. However, an ancient city resides there at the Oasis. Arcadia, the mythical utopia of Human and Dragon, was built around this Oasis, to what they now referred to as Arcadia’s Jewel. The City itself is a very mystical place, and I’ve heard this city is the last of the ancient Nabatean Empire. The legend says this city was founded after the end of the scouring, two years before the start of the Aureola Calendar. Arcadia was founded as a Utopia that united everyone, no matter if they had skin or scales.

While this is mostly true, the Dragons in this City are primarily the lost tribe of the Divine Dragons, which had disappeared during the Scouring. This city also holds a Codex of every single text that has ever existed in Elibe, and some texts are not even native to Elibe. The Arcadian Athenaeum holds various records, from historical documents to literary works of legends and tales, to archives of magic. This Athenaeum also holds the darkest secrets of magic, which some of the elders and leaders of Arcadia guard with their life.

Several centuries ago, a human rediscovered the secret of Quintessence, an art of magic forbidden by every magic scholar. This human went to experiment with this discovery in secret. His discoveries found that Quintessence could manipulate the building blocks of life itself.  
When his research was discovered by the Elders and the Archsage Athos, he was struck down and banished from Arcadia, never to return. This human, named Nergal, went mad with his new power, creating unholy beings called Morphs. He used these Morphs to gather more Quintessence. Despite all his efforts, he was brought to justice and killed by three Lycian Lords and their allies.

A few decades later, come circa 998, the Bern army invaded Arcadia. But because of the vicious sandstorms, and intervention by the Lycian Alliance, Bern was unable to take control of the city. As a measure of goodwill, the Lycian Alliance agreed to never reveal the secrets of Arcadia and its residents. Arcadia and its people returned to the pages of books and the words of Legends.  
However, in 1127, the Lycian Civil War broke out. Soon, Drakins and Dragons fleeing the conflict desperately searched for Arcadia as a place of refuge. Most refugees were unable to find the city and became lost within the desert. Ones who were unable to find Arcadia started to inhabit the abandoned settlement made by Etruria. They named this settlement Eden. For the Drakins who did make it to Arcadia, they were welcomed with hospitality and accepted into their city. It was around that time that I, Nils, returned to Arcadia. There I met The Three Heads of Arcadia.

The Guardian, the first head, was a young Divine Dragon who went by the name of Fae. She protected the residents of Arcadia and assisted individuals inward and outward of Arcadia.  
The Prophet, the second head, is a half-Drakin named Sophia. Not only is she a lorekeeper, but she also acts as an Oracle, prophesying events that have yet to be.  
Finally, the Ancient, the third head, is named Idunn. Idunn is the leader of Arcadia and the High Elder over all the Arcadian Elders.  
Idunn Dragon is a Divine Dragon, but millennia ago her soul was shattered to create a Demon Dragon, an emotionless puppet of great power that was able to create lesser beings that knew only how to fight. Through the efforts of Roy, first King of the Lycians, and Fae, the Guardian of Arcadia, Idunn was able to be saved from her tragic fate.  
In 1131, Fae was married to a Drakin named Nils.  
The Drakin residents of Arcadia celebrated this event as a hope after the travesty that they endured from the Lycian Civil War.

The settlement of Eden started to slowly turn into a village, with most of the residents containing refugees and outcasts. This soon caught the attention of Etruria and Bern in 1139, both of whom desired to claim this village as their own. Etruria desired to retake Eden as a former colony of the Kingdom, while Bern desired to occupy Eden to create another Fortress to further box in Etrutia’s borders and secure their own. This started to create tension between the two Nations, and some thought this was the unofficial start of the Etruria-Bern cold war.  
Being threatened by Etrutian colonialism and Bernese occupation, a Drakin leader by name of Sredras banded all the Drakins together to protect themselves from rich and powerful humans, and quite possibly, dragons. This faction within Eden was called the Claws of Rebellion, and quickly became a banner and a symbol to rally behind after the defeat of the Liberators from the Lycian civil war. Some even think the Claws of Rebellion were inspired by the late Black Fang, which was also made to fight corrupt nobles and protect the lower class.

Nils, the author of this text, never stayed in Arcadia long, as his wanderlust had him constantly travel abroad. Nils always returned to Arcadia, sharing with Fae the discoveries and trinkets he found along the way.  
Around the year 1220, Fae, the Guardian, gave birth to a daughter, who was named Madison. While celebrated throughout Arcadia, some residents were worried about the power this child held, as it was a descendant of both a Divine Dragon and a half-ice Drakin.

In the year 1285, the Bern city of Ostia was destroyed by a magic blast. This was the true start of the Etruria-Bern cold war, as this was viewed by Bern an act of sabotage by Etruria, despite their claims of denial. Sophia, the Prophet, was unfortunate enough to be in Ostia at the time. She survived, but was comatose for the next few years. This event sent Arcadia’s leadership into disarray, as one of the main heads of Arcadia had been incapacitated. This created unrest within Arcadia.  
Circa 1319, an Elder Divine Dragon denounced Idunn as unstable and dangerous, due to her chaotic imbalance between her Divine and Demon powers. This led to a split between the Elders of Arcadia, with one side supporting Idunn and her ongoing recovery, with the other side seeking new leadership, as they saw Idunn was in no condition to lead Arcadia.  
The side opposing Idunn was lead by a younger Elder by the name of Lia, who was a strong supporter of purity within Arcadia and the one to originally denounce Idunn. She had convinced of the Elders who had seceded from the division about the volatile powers Drakins possessed, such as Nils and Sophia, the prophet. They held dragon powers with the flexibility of a human body, which she claimed, ‘could even surpass our power.’ She feared Drakins would bring a rebellion to Arcadia, just like the Lycian Civil War.

Sophia, the Prophet, awoke from her coma with a prophecy in the year 1322. ‘When the Red Pegasus ignites the fires between the Horse and the Wyvern, a child of the Sun and Moon shall rise from the flames of Elibe.’  
This foreboding prophecy is still a debate among scholars and elders on its meaning for Arcadia and Elibe as a whole. As for the Red Pegasus, they think a new power will arise from the northern region of Ilia. They also attributed the horse to Etruria and the Wyvern to Bern. The child of ‘Sun and Moon’ is theorized to be Madison, who is the daughter of Fae, the Guardian. While others think it may be one of the heads of Arcadia, like Idunn.  
Shortly after this prophecy, it was discovered that Sophia had lost her eyesight, due to the injuries she sustained in Ostia.

A revolution known as Red Snow occurred in Ilia in 1497. Nils was traveling in Ilia, his homeland, when the fighting broke out. Nils was unable to return, even in 1503 when Greater Ilia emerged victorious after sacking Castle Edessa, which belonged to the Kingdom of Ilia.  
However, Nils did return to Arcadia around 1538, much to the relief of Fae and their daughter Madison. Nils warned the Ancient, Idunn, of Greater Ilia's power and the technology they now possessed. Seeing the first part of Sophia's prophecy slowly come to pass, the entirety of Arcadia prepared for the spark that would lead Elibe into war.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write since Nabata and Arcadia as a result doesn't have much canonical lore, expect one of the other three nations soon.  
If you want to vote on what gets written next, look here: https://twitter.com/SummonerElibe/status/1179536666932809728?s=19


End file.
